Desire
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: This is my first Klaroline fanfic. This is basically what I think would/should have happened between Klaus and Caroline in 4x17 if Stefan didn't walk in. After this story, there will be no more all caps text. SOME FLUFF BUT LOTS OF SMUT...YOU WERE WARNED. ENJOY (:
1. Chapter 1

THE MOMENT STEFAN WALKED OUT THE ROOM CAROLINE COULD FEEL THE MOOD IN THE ROOM SHIFT. DAMON CALLED HIM FROM NEW YORK WITH THE LATEST UPDATE OF THE ELENA DIARIES, LEAVING HER ALONE IN THE ROOM WITH, _HIM._ THROUGHOUT THE PAST COUPLE OF YEARS KLAUS HAS BEEN BOTH AN ALLY AND FOE TOWARDS HER AND HER FRIENDS, BUT THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT. AS THE YEARS WENT ON SHE HAS GOTTEN THE OPPORTUNITY TO KNOW A DIFFERENT SIDE OF THE ORIGINAL HYBRID, A SIDE THAT NO ONE ELSE NOT EVEN HIS OWN SIBLINGS HAVE SEEN, WHICH IS WHY IT WASN'T A SHOCK WHEN HE SHOWED AFFECTION TOWARDS HER. HIS CARE FOR CAROLINE WAS MOSTLY USED AS A DISTRACTION BUT, CAROLINE BEGAN TO WONDER IF IT WAS ALL A GAME TO HER ANYMORE. THOUGH SHE MANIPULATED HIM FOR HER FRIENDS' BENEFITS SHE HAS CAUGHT HERSELF FEELING GUILTY FOR USING HIS AFFECTIONS TOWARDS HER FOR THEIR OWN GAIN. CAROLINE KNOWS IT'S WRONG, SHE SHOULDN'T BE FEELING THIS WAY ABOUT KLAUS, BUT SHE CAN'T DENY THE HEAT AND DESIRE THAT WASHES OVER HER EACH TIME HE WALKS INTO HER PRESENCE. SHE'S TRYING TO PUT HER DARK DESIRES BEHIND HER AS THEY BOTH HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE NEXT MASSACRE WILL TAKE PLACE. SHE BLINKS AWAY HER LUSTFUL THOUGHTS AND WALKS OVER TO THE MAP ON THE TABLE. KLAUS IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE LOOKING INCREDIBLY SEXY, BUT CAROLINE TRIES TO PUSH THE HEAT FORMING BETWEEN HER LEGS TO THE BACK OF HER MIND. HE GIVES HER A SMALL SMIRK AS SHE ROLLS HER EYES AND BEGINS TO SPEAK.

"OKAY THERE HAVE BEEN TWO MASSACRES." SHE BEGAN. "PASTOR YOUNG'S FARM IS HERE AND THE OLD LOCKWOOD CELLAR, WHERE YOU SPITEFULLY SLAUGHTERED 12 OF YOUR OWN HYBRIDS ENDS HERE." SHE SHARPLY ADDS MAKING HIS SMIRK WIDEN. "ACCORDING TO THE BOOK, THE EXPRESSION TRIANGLE IS EQUILATERAL, PUTTING IT HERE." SHE FINISHES, ADMIRING THE TRIANGLE SHE DREW ON THE MAP.

"SOMEBODY'S BEEN SKIPPING THEIR GEOMETRY CLASSES." HE STATES. CAROLINE'S EYEBROWS LOWER IN CONFUSION. KLAUS TAKES THE MARKER FROM HER. "THERE'S ACTUALLY TWO PLACES THE MASSACRE CAN BE." HE SAYS AS HE MAKES A MORE ACCURATE TRIANGLE. SHE SLIGHTLY ROLLS HER EYES AT HIS CORRECTION, SHE ALWAYS HATED WHEN PEOPLE TRIED TO PROVE HER WRONG.

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH." SHE CHEEKILY SAYS. THE FIERCE EYE CONTACT THEY MADE WAS ENOUGH FOR CAROLINE TO MELT. THE INTENSITY OF THEIR EXCHANGING GLARES WAS CAUSING THE HEAT BETWEEN HER LEGS TO INCREASE. HER EYES FLICKED FROM HIS EYES TO HIS LIPS A COUPLE OF TIMES, "NO, NO!" CAROLINE SAID IN HER MIND. SHE CAN'T GIVE IN TO HER FEELINGS FOR HIM, NOT ONLY BECAUSE STEFAN IS RIGHT OUTSIDE BUT ALSO BECAUSE IT'S KLAUS! THE BIG, BAD, PSYCHOTIC, CHARMING AND SEXY HYBRID SHE CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT. HER EYES TURNED AWAY FROM HIS INTENSE GAZE, MAKING IT OBVIOUS TO HIM WHAT SHE WAS THINKING, NOT TO MENTION HE COULD ALREADY SMELL HER AROUSAL.

"SOMETHING THE MATTER, LOVE?" HE ASKED WITH A SMIRK, BREAKING THEIR LONG SILENCE.

"NO...NOPE, WHY WOULD THERE BE?" SHE STUTTERED, LOOKING DOWN AT THE FLOOR TO AVOID EYE CONTACT.

"I DON'T KNOW, YOU SEEM A LITTLE...ON EDGE."

SHE QUICKLY POPS HER HEAD UP. "WELL I'M NOT!" SHE YELLS, MAKING IT OBVIOUS TO HIM THAT HIS ASSUMPTION IS CORRECT.

"BEG TO DIFFER, LOVE."

"CAN WE JUST NOT TALK UNTIL STEFAN RETURNS?" SHE ASKED WITH A SIGH.

"AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE WARMING UP TO ME. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS." HE SAYS WITH A SMIRK.

"WELL...WELL WE'RE NOT FRIENDS OKAY."

HE LIGHTLY CHUCKLES. "OKAY LOVE. YOU TELL YOURSELF WHATEVER YOU NEED TO SLEEP AT NIGHT."

ANGER WAS SLOWLY TAKING OVER HER EMOTIONS. "EXCUSE ME! LOOK, I DON'T WHY YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN I KNOW MYSELF BUT YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP GETTING SO EMOTIONAL OVER A 'FRIENDSHIP'."

"WOW. I'M IMPRESSED...I DON'T THINK I COULD DO IT FOR THIS LONG." HE SAYS WITH A SMIRK. HER EYEBROWS SCRUNCH IN CONFUSION.

"DO WHAT?"

"YOUR RESTRAINT, DENIAL, YOUR CAPABILITY OF TRYING TO CUT TIES WITH WHO YOU REALLY ARE AND WHAT/WHO YOU REALLY WANT. I SAY I'M VERY IMPRESSED." HE SAID WITH A SMIRK.

"I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." SHE STUTTERS.

"YES YOU DO." HE SAYS BLANKLY AND MADE HIS WAY AROUND THE TABLE TO WALK TOWARDS HER. SHE WANTED TO RUN OUT THE DOOR TO SEE WHAT'S TAKING STEFAN SO LONG AND TO AVOID ANY ENCOUNTER BUT HER MIND AND BODY WERE NOT IN SYNC AS SHE STAYED IN PLACE. HE WAS NOW STANDING DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF HER, MAKING HER BREATH HITCH. "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU CAROLINE." HE BEGAN IN A LOW TONE. "I HAVE OPENED UP TO IN WAYS THAT NO ONE, NOT EVEN MY SIBLINGS HAVE SEEN. I HAVE MADE MYSELF VULNERABLE TO YOU, GOING AGAINST WHO I THOUGHT I WAS IN ORDER TO BE WHO I REALLY AM." GOOSEBUMPS FORMED ON HER SKIN AS HIS FINGERTIPS TRAVELED DOWN HER ARM. "DON'T YOU THINK IT'S ONLY FAIR, THAT YOU DO THE SAME?" SHE HESITANTLY LOOKED UP AT HIM, FEARING THAT HER EMOTIONS WOULD BE OBVIOUS AS SHE STARED INTO HIS BLUE ORBS. SHE TOOK A STEP BACK FROM HIM, FEELING OVERWHELMED WITH THE WORDS HE WAS THROWING AT HER.

"STOP! PLEASE CAN YOU JUST STOP?" CAROLINE SAID AS SHE BROUGHT HER SMALL DELICATE HANDS OVER HER FACE.

"NO, CAROLINE WHY DON'T YOU STOP!" HE RAISES HIS VOICE. "JUST STOP FIGHTING IT, FOR YOUR OWN SAKE. FOR ONCE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF, MAKE A DECISION FOR YOU! NOT FOR ELENA, OR STEFAN, OR BONNIE BUT FOR YOU. STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR NOT WANTING WHAT YOU REALLY WANT, FOR NOT WANTING ME." SHE FROZE AT HIS LAST WORDS. "AVOIDING THE CHALLENGES IN LIFE BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED IS NORMAL CAROLINE, BUT IT'S THE STRONG ONES THAT FACE THOSE CHALLENGES HEAD ON AND THERE'S NO ONE STRONGER THAN YOU, CAROLINE FORBES." HE FINISHES WITH A GRIN AS HE CUPS HER FACE IN HIS LARGE HANDS.

SHE WAS TAKEN ABACK BY HIS WORDS. NO MATTER HOW SHE FELT TOWARDS HIM, SHE COULDN'T DENY THE WAY HE MADE HER FEEL. SHE COULDN'T DENY HOW OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAS COME AND GONE OUT OF HER LIFE, HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO REALLY UNDERSTANDS HER. UNDERSTANDS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO NEVER FEEL WORTHY ENOUGH, TO NOT FEEL WANTED. THEY HAVE FELT THE SAME KIND OF PAIN, EXPERIENCED THE SAME KINDS OF HEARTACHES AND AS MUCH AS SHE HATED TO ADMIT IT, THEY WERE THE SAME. THE IMMEDIATE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN THEM WAS UNDENIABLE FROM THE MOMENT HE SAVED HER LIFE ON HER BIRTHDAY. SHE SAW THE GOOD IN HIM AS HE SAW THE LIGHT IN HER. HE MADE HER FEEL LIKE THE STRONG AND CONFIDENT YOUNG WOMAN THAT SHE IS, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY HE MAKES HER FEEL ALIVE. "NO! NO!" CAROLINE THOUGHT. THERE'S NO WAY SHE SHOULD BE FEELING THIS WAY ABOUT KLAUS MIKEALSON, THE BIG, BAD, PSYCHOTIC, CHARMING AND SEXY HYBRID SHE CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT.

"KLAUS…I CAN'T, WE CAN'T…" SHE TRAILS OFF AND LOOKS DOWN AT THE GROUND.

"YES, WE CAN." HE SOFTLY RESPONDS, PUTTING A STRAND OF BLONDE HAIR BEHIND HER EAR TO EXPOSE HER ANGELICALLY FLAWLESS FACE. CAROLINE FINALLY LOOKS UP, MAKING DIRECT EYE CONTACT WITH HIS BIG BLUE ORBS, SHE'S NEVER WANTED SOMETHING OR SOMEONE SO BADLY IN HER LIFE. HE PUT ANOTHER STRAND BEHIND HER OTHER EAR, MAKING CAROLINE BLUSH.

"THIS IS WRONG." SHE SOFTLY SAID.

"WELL, ISN'T THAT WHAT MAKES IT SO FUN?" HE REPLIES WITH HIS SIGNATURE GRIN, CAUSING CAROLINE TO LIGHTLY CHUCKLE. THE CONTAGIOUS SOUND OF HER LAUGHTER MADE KLAUS BRIEFLY LAUGH BEFORE HIS EXPRESSION TURNED INTO A WIDE SMILE. JUST HER PRESENCE MADE HIM HAPPY AND ALL HE WANTS IN THIS AND EVERY MOMENT IS HER. KLAUS HESITANTLY LEANS INTO CAROLINE, THEIR FACES NOW METERS FROM TOUCHING. HIS MOVEMENTS ARE SLOW JUST IN CASE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO, BUT HE IS HALF SURPRISED WHEN SHE DOESN'T STOP HIM. CAROLINE LIGHTLY BITES ON HER LIP AS SHE LOOKS AT HIS ROSY LIPS AS HE DOES THE SAME TO HERS. GETTING CLEAR NON VERBAL PERMISSION, KLAUS DOESN'T WASTE ANY TIME SEALING THE DEAL WITH A DEEP KISS.

**UPDATE COMING SOON...**


	2. Chapter 2

THIS WAS ACTUALLY HAPPENING. THE SMALL VOICE IN CAROLINE'S HEAD WAS TELLING HER TO PUSH HIM AWAY, BUT CAROLINE COULD BARELY HEAR THE VOICE AS THE SOUND OF HER AND KLAUS'S JOINED MOANS OVERPOWERED ALL HER SENSES. THIS IS WHAT SHE WANTED, AND FOR THE FIRST TIME SHE WAS DOING SOMETHING FOR ONLY HER. CAROLINE TILTED HER HEAD TO DEEPEN THE KISS AND KLAUS WASTED NO TIME SLIPPING HIS TONGUE INTO HER AWAITING MOUTH. HER FINGERS TANGLED IN HIS GOLDEN CURLS AS THE PASSIONATE KISS CONTINUED.  
KLAUS GROANED AND WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND HER WAIST TO LIFT HER SO SHE CAN STRADDLE HIM AND SITS ON THE TABLE WITH HER ON HIS LAP. INSTANTLY SEEKING MORE FRICTION, CAROLINE ROCKED HER HIPS AGAINST HIS COCK CAUSING KLAUS TO GROAN AGAIN AND HE QUICKLY SWITCHES THEIR POSITIONS SO SHE'S SITTING ON THE TABLE AND HE'S STANDING IN BETWEEN HER OPEN LEGS "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, SWEETHEART." HE GROWLED AS CAROLINE BIT HER LIP IN ANTICIPATION.

HIS LARGE HANDS SLOWLY TRAVELED UP HER THIGHS AND BEFORE SHE COULD SPEAK HE LIGHTLY BUT SEDUCTIVELY SUCKED ON HER BOTTOM LIP CAUSING HER TO MOAN AS HE TOOK OFF HER JACKET. CAROLINE'S EAGER FINGERS PULLED ON HIS SHIRT, TRYING TO BRING HIM CLOSER AND HE CHUCKLES UNDER HIS BREATH. FRUSTRATION GOT THE BEST OF HER AS SHE RIPPED THE FABRIC OFF HIS TONED BODY, NOW RAKING HER FINGERS DOWN HIS BARE CHEST AND HUNGRILY ATTACKS HIS LIPS AGAIN CAUSING BOTH OF THEM TO LOSE THEIR BREATHE QUICKLY.  
KLAUS'S DETERMINED LIPS MAKE THEIR WAY DOWN TO CAROLINE'S JAW BEFORE LATCHING ONTO HER NECK CAUSING HER EYES TO ROLL BACK AS SHE SAVORS THE PASSION AND FEELING OF HIS LIPS ON HER BODY. SHE DIDN'T NOTICE HIM TUGGING AT THE BOTTOM OF HER THIN TANK TOP BEFORE HE EXPERTLY TOOK IT OFF HER. WITH THEM BOTH SHIRTLESS THE PASSION GREW BEYOND CAPACITY AS THEY TOUCHED CHEST TO CHEST EXPRESSING WITHOUT WORDS THEY'RE NEED FOR EACH OTHER. AS KLAUS'S LIPS MADE ITS WAY TO HER NECK AGAIN, CAROLINE'S FRUSTRATION GOT THE BEST OF HER AS SHE FRANTICALLY UNCLASPED HER BLACK LACE BRA, AS THE STRAPS CAME DOWN SHE ALMOST FORGOT WHO WAS IN FRONT OF HER, HOW AFTER YEARS OF FIGHTING HIM OFF, SHE'S FINALLY LETTING LOOSE WITH THE HYBRID THAT SHE WANTS TO LOATHE BUT ACTUALLY CRAVES.  
HER BARE BREAST NOW EXPOSED TO KLAUS'S WILD EYES, HE CANT EVEN BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING AS HE SILENTLY THANKS GOD THAT STEFAN HASN'T RETURNED. IN THAT MOMENT KLAUS KNEADS BOTH OF CAROLINE'S PERFECTLY SCULPTED BREAST IN HIS HANDS CAUSING CAROLINE TO EXPRESS A DEEP MOAN. SHE FEELS CLOSE TO HER ORGASM JUST FROM HIM TOUCHING HER CHEST BUT SHE WANTS MORE, SHE NEEDS ALL OF HIM. AS SHE ENJOYS THE LAST COUPLE OF MINUTES OF THAT PLEASURE SHE TAKES BOTH HIS HANDS AND REMOVES THEM FROM HER CHEST AND BRINGS THEM DOWN TO THE BUTTON OF HER JEANS.

"EAGER, ARE WE?" KLAUS SAYS WITH A DARK BUT SEXY SMIRK.

"SHUT UP." CAROLINE SAYS ALMOST BREATHLESSLY AS SHE REWARDS THE HYBRID'S CHARM WITH A SMILE. WITH A LIGHT CHUCKLE, KLAUS QUICKLY UNBUTTONS HER JEANS AND LITERALLY RIPPING THEM AWAY FROM HER BODY, CAROLINE WAS NOW JUST IN A BLACK LACE THONG, WHICH WAS INSTANTLY RIPPED AWAY AFTER GAINING KLAUS'S ADMIRATION. HE STILL COULDN'T BELIEVE THIS STRONG BEAUTIFUL BABY VAMPIRE HAD THIS KIND OF AFFECT ON HIM, THE AFFECT THAT MADE HIM CRAZY, NERVOUS BUT AT PEACE ALL IN ONE PACKAGE. AND THE FACT THAT SHE WAS ACTUALLY LETTING HIM TOUCH HER, KISS HER AND JUST APPRECIATE HER WAS ENOUGH TO THROW HIM OVER THE EDGE.  
CAROLINE IMPATIENTLY UNBUTTONS KLAUS'S PANTS LOVING THE VIEW OF THEM FALLING TO THE FLOOR. SHE WAS GOING FOR HIS BOXERS UNTIL KLAUS STOPPED HER IMPATIENT HANDS AND BROUGHT HIS SHAKY ONES TO CUP HER SOFT ANGELIC FACE "ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS, LOVE? I JUST...I JUST DON'T WANT YOU..." HE WAS SILENCED BY HER PERFECT LENGTH INDEX FINGER AGAINST HIS PERFECTLY ROSY LIPS.  
"STOP TALKING KLAUS." SHE SAID WITH A SMIRK.

"ARE YOU SU..."

"ASK ME IF I'M SURE AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK." CAROLINE SAID SEMI JOKINGLY. "I WANT THIS KLAUS, PLEASE…"

"WELL, WHO AM I TO DENY A QUEEN?" HE SAID IN HIS CHARMINGLY, SEXY ACCENTED VOICE CAUSING CAROLINE TO WHIMPER FOR MORE CONTACT. HE OBLIGED AS HE GOT CLOSER TO HER AND BROUGHT HIS BOXERS DOWN AND KICKED THEM OFF. A DEEP GROAN ESCAPED HIS LIPS AS CAROLINE QUICKLY GRIPPED HIM HE KNEW IF SHE CONTINUED THAT HE WOULD EMBARRASS HIMSELF AND CUM ON THE SPOT, SO HE ROUGHLY KISSED HER LIPS AS A DISTRACTION FOR HER TO LET GO AND IN THAT SAME MOMENT KLAUS ENTERED A FINGER INSIDE OF CAROLINE GAINING A GASP FROM CAROLINE'S PLUMP LIPS.

HE REMOVED HIS FINGER TOO SOON CAUSING ANOTHER WHIMPER FROM CAROLINE BUT SHE WAS INSTANTLY HUSHED WHEN HE DROVE TWO FINGERS INSIDE OF HER TIGHT HOLE. IT WAS ALL TOO MUCH FOR CAROLINE, SHE'S NEVER EXPERIENCED THIS KIND OF PLEASURE BEFORE FROM ANYONE. NO ONE HAS MADE HER FEEL MORE ALIVE THAN THIS MAN. SHE INSTANTLY CAME UNDONE ON HIS FINGERS BECAUSE OF VAMPIRE STAMINA, SHE STILL WASN'T SATISFIED FROM EXPERIENCING ONE ORGASM. SHE NEEDED HIM INSIDE OF HER NOW! KLAUS SENSED HER FRUSTRATION AND TORTURED HER MORE BY SLOWLY RUBBING HER CLIT CAUSING MOAN AFTER MOAN.

"STOP TEASING" CAROLINE WHISPERED IN HIS EAR BUT KLAUS WASN'T HAVING IT. DECIDING TO PLAY ALONG, CAROLINE SEDUCTIVELY AND BRIEFLY SUCKED ON KLAUS'S EARLOBE BEFORE LIGHTLY SUCKING ON THE SPOT JUT BELOW HIS EAR THAT SHE KNOWS DRIVES HIM CRAZY. HER ACTIONS WERE REWARDED WITH A GROAN.

"FUCK." KLAUS MOANED MAKING CAROLINE SUCK HARDER, TRYING HER BEST NOT TO USE HER FANGS. "STOP TEASING, LOVE."  
SHE PULLED AWAY FROM HIS NECK GIVING HIM A SEDUCTIVE SMIRK. SHE BIT HER LIP MAKING KLAUS LOSE HIS MIND AND HE FRANTICALLY KISSED HER HARD AND ROUGH. HIS TONGUE LAPPING WITH HERS BEFORE HIS DOMINATED. HE THEN SLOWLY ENTERED HER, BOTH OF THEM MOANING WITH APPRECIATION AND RELIEF. KLAUS ALLOWED CAROLINE TO ADJUST TO HIS SIZE BEFORE SHE GAVE HIM A NOD, GIVING HIM PERMISSION TO  
MOVE. HE WAS SLOWLY GRINDING HIS HIPS AGAINST HERS TRYING TO TAKE IN EVERYTHING HE'S BEEN CRAVING FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS. "MORE...KLAUS...PLEASE" CAROLINE BEGS, HE LOVED HEARING HER BEG FOR HIM. KLAUS'S EYES WIDENED AS HE LIFTS HER SO THAT THEY ARE BOTH LAYING ON THE TABLE CAROLINE LAYING UNDERNEATH HIM TAKING IN ALL THE PLEASURE SHE WAS RECEIVING AS KLAUS MERCILESSLY POUNDED INSIDE OF HER  
HE TRIED TO TAKE IT SLOW AND SAVOR HER BODY BUT HEARING HER MOAN HIS NAME AND BEG JUST SENT HIM OVER THE EDGE. IN HIS 1000 YEARS HE'S NEVER FELT THIS. IT WASN'T JUST ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH CAROLINE, IT WAS ABOUT THE TRUST SHE HAD IN HIM BY LETTING HIM BE WITH HER LIKE THIS. "K...KLAUS" SHE MOANED AS HE WENT DEEPER. HER SKINNY FINGERS LACING INTO HIS CURLS, TUGGING AT THEM WITH EACH POUND.

"FUCK...CAROLINE." KLAUS WHISPERED BEFORE CRASHING HIS LIPS TO HER PERFECTLY PLUMPED ONES, TAKING IN HER SEMI-LOUD MOANS HIS LIPS MADE THEIR WAY BACK TO HER NECK, LIGHTLY SUCKING, TRYING TO CONTROL HIS VAMPIRE FEATURES.

"KLAUS...KLAUS" CAROLINE WHISPERED.

"WHAT...IS IT...LOVE?" KLAUS ASKED AS HE SLOWED HIS PACE SO THAT HE WOULDN'T ORGASM BEFORE HER.

"I WANT...I WANT YOU TO BITE ME...PLEASE." CAROLINE'S DEMAND CAUSING KLAUS TO PAUSE HIS MOVEMENTS AS HE GAZING AT THE BEAUTIFUL ANGEL UNDERNEATH HIM.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" HE SOFTLY ASKED.

"YES…PLEASE...I NEED YOU KLAUS." IN THAT MOMENT KLAUS KNEW, THAT SHE TRUSTED HIM WITH HER LIFE HE FINALLY HAS HER AS SHE JUST AS MUCH HAS HIM. HE SLOWLY BROUGHT HIS HEAD DOWN TO THE CROCK OF HER NECK PLANTING LIGHT KISSES BEFORE SINKING HIS FANGS INTO HER DELICATE OLIVE SKIN. CAROLINE GASPED AT THE INTRUSION BUT INSTANTLY THE GASP WAS REPLACED WITH MOANS OF APPRECIATION AS HIS FANGS EXPLORED DEEPER INTO HER NECK. HER EYES SCREWED SHUT, TAKING IN THE FEELING OF BEING THIS CLOSE TO KLAUS. BEING WITH HIM IN THE WAY SHE HAS BEEN TRYING TO DENY FROM HER MIND FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF YEARS. SHE BRUSHED HER NOSE AGAINST HIS NECK BEFORE LIGHTLY SUCKING ON THE SWEET SPOT OF HIS NECK. KLAUS KNEW WHAT SHE WANTED/NEEDED JUST FROM THAT MOTION. HE DETACHED HIS FANGS FROM HER NECK AND OFFERED HIS TO HER. THE VEINS ON HER FACE DROVE HIM WILD AS HE LATCHED BACK ONTO HER NECK AND HER FANGS HESITANTLY DEEPENED INTO HIS SKIN. NOTHING HAS EVER MADE HER FEEL SUCH LUST THEN THE EUPHORIC TASTE OF HIS BLOOD ON HER LIPS. SHE KNEW BLOOD SHARING WAS A VERY INTIMATE MOVE BUT SHE DIDN'T CARE. FOR THE FIRST TIME SHE WAS DOING WHAT SHE WANTED SHE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OR THAT STEFAN COULD BE BACK ANYTIME SOON, SHE JUST WANTED TO LIVE IN THIS MOMENT, WITH KLAUS. THE ONLY ONE WHO ACKNOWLEDGED HER STRENGTH NOT JUST AS A VAMPIRE BUT A WOMAN AND THAT MADE HER RESPECT HIM AS A MAN. SHE FINALLY ADMITS TO HERSELF THAT SHE DOES CARE FOR HIM WHETHER SHE LIKES IT OR NOT AND AT THIS POINT, SHE;S IN TO DEEP TO TRY TO TAKE THIS ALL BACK. THE EUPHORIC FEELING OF HIM BITING HER AS WELL AS HER BITING HIM WAS SENDING CAROLINE OVER. WITH ONE MORE GROAN AND ONE MORE THRUST OF THEIR HIPS AGAINST EACH OTHER THEY BOTH INSTANTLY BECAME UNDONE. "KLAUS." CAROLINE SAID BREATHLESSLY HE STAYED IN HIS POSITION INSIDE OF HER FOR ANOTHER MINUTE, GAZING AT THE BEAUTIFUL STRONG WOMAN UNDERNEATH HIM. THE STRONG  
BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WHO TRUSTS HIM MORE THAN SHE REALIZES. IN HIS 1000 YEARS OF EXISTENCE HE HAS NEVER MADE PASSIONATE LOVE TO ANYONE. BUT FROM THE MOMENT HE FIRST SAW HER FOR THE BEAUTY THAT SHE IS, HE KNEW SHE WAS THE ONE HE WANTED TO SHARE THOSE NEW EXPERIENCES WITH AND BE THE ONE TO SHOW HER WHAT LIFE REALLY HAS TO OFFER, AND HE MAY NOW GET THAT OPPORTUNITY.. HER SMALL HANDS WERE STILL GRIPPING ONTO HIS STRONG SCULPTED ARMS AS HE WAS STILL INSIDE OF HER.

"STEFAN WILL BE BACK ANY MINUTE YOU KNOW." CAROLINE STATED WITH SMALL BUT SATISFIED SMILE. KLAUS COULDN'T EVEN FIND THE WORDS AS HE CONTINUED TO GAZE AT HER."KLAUS?" CAROLINE LOOKED CONFUSED AS SHE WAS TRYING TO STUDY HIS EXPRESSION.  
"CAN YOU JUST ALLOW ME TO BASK IN THIS MOMENT CAROLINE. I MAY NEVER GET IT AGAIN." HE SAID WITH A SMIRK BEFORE KISSING HER CHEEK.

"SHUT UP." SHE JOKED AS SHE SWATTED HIS ARM, MOTIONING HIM TO GET UP. "C' MON GET UP, THE LAST THING WE WANT IS STEFAN WALKING IN." CAROLINE JOKED AS SHE TRIED TO PUSH HIM OFF OF HER.

"YOU DO HAVE A POINT, LOVE. STEFAN MIGHT EVEN FEEL LONELY AND WANT TO JOIN IN." CAROLINE GASPED. "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" SHE LAUGHED, HER CUTE UNIQUE LAUGH THAT KLAUS ADORED. HE FINALLY GOT UP OFF THE TABLE  
TAKING HER WITH HIM BEFORE CRASHING HIS LIPS AGAINST HERS. HE'LL NEVER GET ENOUGH OF HER AND HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE THE DAY HE DOES. THE SIMPLE KISS INSTANTLY HEATED AS HIS TONGUE SWIPED HER BOTTOM LIP BEGGING FOR ENTRANCE. SHE OBLIGES, ONCE AGAIN INHALING THE PASSION ONLY HE CAN PROVIDE. HIS LIPS MADE THEIR WAY DOWN HER JAWLINE TO HER NECK TO THE BASE OF HER CHEST.

"KLAUS…C' MON, WE CANT." SHE STATED BREATHLESSLY, WITH CLOSED EYES.

"WE ALREADY DID, LOVE." HE GRINNED AGAINST HER NECK PLANTING SMALL  
KISSES ON HER CHEST. AS MUCH AS SHE DIDNT WANT HIM TO STOP, HE HAD TO.

"I MEAN I DONT WANT STEFAN TO SEE US...YOU KNOW"

"I KNOW, I KNOW." HE SIGHED. CAROLINE PECKED HIS CHEEK BEFORE PICKING HER CLOTHES OFF THE GROUND AND GOING BEHIND THE CURTAIN TO CHANGE.

"WHERE ARE YU GOING LOVE?" HE ASKED WITH A CHUCKLE.

"I NEED TO CHANGE!"

"WHY MUST YOU HIDE? IT'S NOTHING I HAVENT SEEN."  
SHE JOKINGLY THREW A BOOK AT HIS FACE WHICH HE OBVIOUSLY DODGED.

"DO YOU REGRET IT?" HE ASKED, STOPPING CAROLINE IN HER TRACKS. SHE TURNED TO FACE HIM SEEING THE WORRY IN HIS EYES. "SLEEPING WITH ME...DO...DO YOU REGRET IT?" CAROLINE WAS SHOCKED AT KLAUS'S INSECURITY AND VULNERABILITY, HE TRUSTED HER WITH HIS EMOTIONS; HE DIDN'T CLOSE HER OUT AS SHE EXPECTED.

"NO...NO I DON'T REGRET IT." SHE SAID WITH A SMALL BUT REASSURING SMILE.

"WELL...WOULD YOU WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN?" KLAUS ASKED, WITH THE SAME WORRY IN HIS EYES. CAROLINE WASN'T SURE WHEN IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN BUT WHAT SHE DID KNOW IS THAT SHE DOES WANT HIM AND SHE CAN FINALLY ADMIT IT TO HERSELF. STILL COVERING HER BODY WITH HER THIN JACKET, SHE WALKS OVER TO HIM AND PLANTS A ROUGH BUT QUICK KISS TO HIS LIPS BEFORE BACKING AWAY, GAZING INTO HIS BLUE ORBS AND CARESSING HIS CHEEK, ENJOYING THE TICKLISH FEELING OF THE STUBBLE ON HIS FACE.

"MAYBE..." SHE TEASED.

"MAYBE, HUH?" CAROLINE DROPPED HER HAND FROM HIS FACE AND CHUCKLED.

"YES…"SHE SAID AS SHE PLAYED WITH THE HEM OF HIS BOXERS.

"NO ONE LIKES A TEASE, CAROLINE."

"THEN STOP BEING ONE, KLAUS." CAROLINE MOCKED. KLAUS'S SMILE INCREASED AS HE EMBRACED HER INTO ANOTHER HEATED KISS BUT SHE QUICKLY PULLED AWAY. "I HAVE TO GET DRESSED!" SHE WHINED.

"FINE...BUT MAYBE, REALLY?" HE ASKED WITH A SNARK GRIN. CAROLINE INSTANTLY ROLLED HER EYES.

"SOON, IS SOON BETTER?!" SHE ASKED WITH A HINT OF ANNOYANCE BUT MORE OF EXCITEMENT, MORE EXCITEMENT THAN SHE WANTED TO EXPRESS.

"SOON IS PERFECT, LOVE." HE SAID AS HE WALKED UP TO HER. "I'LL WAIT AS LONG AS YOU NEED, HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES." HE SAID WITH HIS TRADEMARK SMIRK. CAROLINE COULDN'T HELP BUT SMILE AT HIS PROPOSAL. NOW DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF HER, HE WAS GOING TO TRY TO STEAL ANOTHER HEATED KISS FROM HIS BEAUTIFUL QUEEN UNTIL THEY BOTH HEARD THE DOORKNOB JIGGLE...

**This was just a short Klaroline fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry for the all caps text, I typed this on twitter first where I type in all caps and I never planned on making this an official fanfic. Well you should look forward to more Klaroline stories to come! Reviews would be nice and thank you everyone for following my first story and hope you enjoy the rest to come, love you all.**


End file.
